L'espoir de l'amour
by Kayume-Chan
Summary: OS très court. Je me suis mise au défi d'écrire une histoire sans dialogues ou presque. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! JISBON.


Si vous avez des conseils pour moi, n'hésitez pas à m'en glisser un mot !

La série 'The Mentalist'' ne m'appartient en aucun cas.

**L'espoir de l'amour**

La vie n'est pas toujours évidente à gérer. Elle nous réserve tant de difficultés que parfois, on irait jusqu'à croire qu'il nous est impossible de surmonter toutes ces épreuves. Pourtant, il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrive au bon moment, au bon endroit, et qui nous ouvre une porte de sortie vers une fin heureuse.

Moi, Térésa Lisbon, je fait partie des gens qui n'ont que peu d'espoir en l'amour. Certes, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je n'ai rien tenté par le passé. Je n'ai simplement jamais, jusqu'à présent, ressenti quelque chose d'assez fort envers une personne pour vouloir demeurer avec celle-ci sans me sentir prisonnière. Je me rends compte que je devenais tel un oiseau prit en cage.

Puisque les bienfaits de la vie savent frapper au bon moment, il a fallu qu'un nouvel homme entre dans ma vie. Ce bouffon narcissique qui ne réfléchi jamais avant d'agir a pourtant su creuser dans ma carapace tel quelqu'un lisant un livre ouvert. Ces dons de mentaliste lui sont toujours d'une grande aide, bien entendu. Mais qu'il s'acharne ainsi à découvrir chaque facette de ma vie privée semble être un vrai passe-temps pour lui.

Jane, Jane, Jane... En temps normal, toute personne voulant ainsi s'immiscer dans les profondeurs de mes pensées aurait déjà été expulsée de mon entourage. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à faire de même avec Patrick Jane ?

Toujours là à me taquiner avec son sourire en coin. Satané sourire. Bien des fois, je voudrais lui arracher de son visage tellement je suis en rogne. Il sait exactement comment je fonctionne. Il sait comment me faire sortir de mes gonds autant qu'il sait comment me détendre. Il sait comment me faire sourire, comment me faire rire et comment me faire dire quelque chose lorsque je n'ai pourtant nullement l'envie d'en parler. Il est devenu un confident très proche qui, malgré moi, vient toujours à mon secours lorsque je suis perdue. Nos confidences l'un envers l'autre sont devenues réciproques.

J'ai passé tant de temps à me poser la question. Pourtant, la réponse était là, devant mes yeux. La vie me la donnait sur un plateau en argent. Étais-je finalement tombée sous le charme indescriptible de ce consultant ? Mes paroles criaient haut et fort que jamais quelque chose dans ce genre ne serait possible. Ni dans une perspective futuriste. Pourtant, dès que je voyais Jane, mon corps parlait de lui-même. J'en était même à me demander s'il l'avait remarqué.

Comme je le disais, je n'ai jamais eu de grands espoirs en l'amour. Je n'aurais donc jamais osée quoi que ce soit. La curiosité me joue cependant des tours. Alors que je me battais avec mes démons pour me débarrasser d'une quelqu'onque pensée trop poussée à son sujet, la curiosité m'incitait à y songer plus ardemment et j'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à cacher mes émotions. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Personnellement, je crois que, même aveugle, Jane l'aurait compris. Après tout, mes paroles en disaient long... très long...

C'est peut-être pour ça que sa bouche si douce était en train de dévorer les miennes avec passion.

Il était 23 heures alors que je me croyais seule au bureau. J'étais absorbée dans mon travail lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un passer par l'encadrement de ma porte. Il était là, debout de toute sa grandeur, à me dévisager comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Puis son expression a changé. Son regard transperçant le mien s'est empli d'un désir brulant. On aurait dit que la pièce semblait absorber toute cette émotion ardente pour me la transmettre. Je me suis levée. Il s'est approché. Sans aucune autre explication, il m'a attiré vers lui et a collé sa bouche à la mienne avec impatience. Il a entourré ses bras autour de ma taille et j'ai fait de même autour de son cou. Bien vite, nos mains ont vagabondé dans le territoire inconnu de l'autre et nous fûmes rapidement étendus sur le divan. Le reste de la nuit se passa dans une ambiance aussi torride qu'elle l'avait été au début.

« Je t'aime. »

J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens. Il y avait tant d'amour que mon cœur manqua un battement. Finalement, peut-être devrais-je changer d'avis au sujet de l'amour. Il ne faut pas cesser d'espérer tant que l'on n'a rien tenté. Sinon, pourquoi espérer ?

« Moi aussi. »


End file.
